1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a flexible tubular conduit made primarily of elastomeric material and to an apparatus for and method of severing a continuous length of such a conduit in predetermined lengths while it is being continuously manufactured and supported on elongated mandrels connected in end-to-end relation.
2. Prior Art Statement
Flexible tubular conduits of the character mentioned are widely used on industrial, commmercial, and household vacuum cleaners. A typical vacuum cleaner conduit of this type has one or more reinforcing wires wound in a helical pattern along its length and an elastomeric sleeve, usually made of a synthetic plastic material, bonded against the reinforcing wire or wires. The reinforcing wire or wires may serve simply to prevent collapse of an associated elastomeric sleeve disposed therearound; however, a plurality of such wires may be used each serving the dual purpose of reinforcement and electrical conductor.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,017,232 teaches an apparatus for continuously producing or manufacturing high quality vacuum cleaner conduit on rigid non-collapsible elongated mandrels of substantial length disposed in end-to-end relation. However, in manufacturing vacuum cleaner conduit in such a continuous manner it is very difficult to remove the conduit from around the mandrels.
As a step in removing such a conduit from around a plurality of rigid non-collapsible mandrels of the character mentioned, an apparatus and method have been proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,966,104 and No. 3,988,409 respectively where the conduit is severed so that a length thereof is provided on an associated supporting mandrel and such conduit length is approximately equal to the length of its supporting mandrel. However, the teachings and techniques of these two patents require weakening of the conduit adjacent each end of an associated mandrel followed by literally pulling the conduit apart at each weakened location; and, although a satisfactory severing is provided, the amount of conduit that is damaged and scrapped may tend to become excessive, thereby resulting in an increased cost for the overall conduit produced in this manner. It has also been disclosed in these two Patents, where the flexible conduit has one or more helical reinforcing wires extending therealong, to provide means for cutting each wire employing a cutter to cut the wire using the mandrel as a backup anvil followed by weakening and pulling apart of the conduit adjacent the cut reinforcing wire.